narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanuma Ao
Tanuma Ao (青田沼, Ao Tanuma) is a jōnin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure and is a member of the Ao clan. He was a member of Konoha RGB, and is familiar with divination. Tanuma is an original character created by tsurugami of deviantART. Background After the death of Rinne, Tanuma took it upon himself to travel with his father in an attempt to complete a Sennichi Kaihogyo, or simply put a pilgrimage lasting 1000 days involving intense meditation, training both physically and mentally and to acquire wisdom. Tanuma and his father eventually became lost in a vast bamboo forest, finding themselves at an old, unused shrine with two red torii in front of it. While resting, a fox makes itself known to him, informing Tanuma that he guards that particular shrine. The fox also tells him, that if he helped to restore the shrine, he would offer anything in exchange. Tanuma and his father help the fox to clean up the shrine, informing the small creature after that all they wanted in return was rest before continuing their journey. The fox reminisces about a time when a woman centuries earlier helped him -- this woman was Kuzunoha. Tanuma and his father recognize this story from their clan's scrolls; the fox believes this to be fate -- meeting Kuzunoha's ancestors. In return he guides them to the land of foxes on the other side of the bamboo forest. He and his father are brought before the fox elder. They exchange greetings and the elder tells the two about Kuzunoha's history and how she gained her power. At this point, Tanuma requests to receive the same training that his ancestor did; clarifying that it wasn't a hunger for power, but seeking a way to help his friends and other people. The elder fox sees that this is purely out of kindness, and agrees to have him trained. Tanuma's father, not seeking power, decides to continue his Sennichi Kaihogyo and to help those in need, alone. Tanuma spends a year and a half with the foxes, completing his Sennichi Kaihogyo and earning both sage abilities and his ancestor's name: The Fox Sage. After leaving the foxes, Tanuma finds that his father has waited for him to finish, and they return to Konoha together. Personality -Coming Soon- Appearance Tanuma is a male of average height, with pale skin, golden eyes and dull blue hair. His hair is kept in a sleek ponytail, with bangs roughly framing his face and a small tuft poking out from underneath his forehead protector. Tanuma wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, in a similar fashion to Iwashi. In part II, Tanuma wears a dark 1/2 sleeved top, with similar colored cropped pants and finger-less gloves. Above his shirt is a pale blue sweater vest, with a white hood. Embroidered on the chest is the Uzushiogakure symbol that is present on jōnin vests. Around his waist is a tan colored cloth that hangs from his hips to his upper thigh. He wears the standard ninja sandals. In the years after the war, Tanuma has not only matured physically but also emotionally. He appears more confident, although is still shy to some degree. He continues to wear his dark shirt and pants, but the former now has long sleeves and a turtleneck. He opts out of his gloves and bandanna style forehead protector. His previous sweater vest is replaced with a sleeveless blue changshan style garment. Abilities Tanuma is a member of both the Ao Clan and was trained as such in the Ao clan's abilities. They are known widely for their fudajutsu (Talisman jutsu), using their ofuda for summoning companions or shikigami to their sides. Fudajutsu Fudajutsu is used as a medium for the summoning, and these summons cannot be defeated unless the talisman is struck or destroyed. However, the user can repeatedly summon this companion at the expense of their chakra. More chakra is drained for each repeated summon, mass summoning, or for a large sized summon. Tanuma is mostly known for summoning fox familiars; using them to spy on and deceive his enemies. He will from time to time, use them as a messenger when the time arises. Part I -Coming Soon- Part II -Coming Soon- Epilogue -Coming Soon- Trivia * Tanuma has a part time job as a shrine guardian. * According to the databook(s) ** Tanuma's hobbies are study, meditation and reading books. ** His favorite foods are yakitori, tempura and tamagoyaki. His least favorite food is octopus. ** Tanuma's favorite words are "Patience" (忍耐, Nintai) and "Knowledge" (知識, Chishiki). Quotes * To Tsubaki: "No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you can't bring the dead back to life." * To Tsubaki: "Did you know? The camellia doesn't always mean 'perishing with grace', it can also mean 'in love'. Confess how you feel towards him, Tsubaki." * To Hotaka: "You're really bright; Like a sun that gives light and hope to our team." * To Hotaka: "If you don't like to study, why are you giving up? Try finding another way of learning. You'll find your way." * To Hotaka: "Are you treating them like toys? Man, you can't always play with a woman's feelings." * To Kuzunoha: "Having this ability doesn't mean it's a curse to me. It's a gift." Resources This is a fan page for Tsurugami's OC Ao Tanuma. I am working along with her to create this page, so all content belongs to her, the respective owner. The only things I do, are arranging the layout of the page and hosting it. Category:DRAFT